The Multiverse War
by mystericrow
Summary: Universe collide. Characters meet. Mythologies blend. A War Has Begun.
1. Chapter One: The Stranger

DISCLAIMER: The events of this series take place in these times:

\- For the Marvel characters, it takes place between _Captain America: Civil War_ and _Avengers: Infinity War_

\- For the DC characters, it takes place between _Shazam!_ and _Joker_/_Birds of Prey_

\- For the Wizarding World characters, it takes plsce between _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ and _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_

\- For the Middle-Earth characters it takes place after _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_

\- For the Star Wars characters it takes place between _Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi_ and _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_

\- For the Star Trek characters it takes place after _Star Trek: Beyond_

\- For the Doctor Who characters it takes place between _Planet of the Dead_ and _The Waters of Mars_

\- For the James Bond characters it takes place between _Quantum of Solace_ and _Skyfall_

Chapter One: A Stranger

A russian bunker. Tony Stark lay on the ground, his red and yellow armor broken in pieces, a straight long cut through his slowly darkening arc reactor. His face was torn and bloody, his nose bubbling over with the dark, crimson liquid. He looked over to where Cap's shield lay, scratched, on the floor.

No, Tony thought to himself. No, not Cap's shield. My father's shield. He propped himself up against a wall and looked out into the snowy plains beyond. Miles and miles of endless white, glowing in the hostile sun. He spat on the floor, infecting the white with red, which started to slowly spread over the snow.

'Friday, I'm gonna need a ride home. Call Happy for me, would you?' Tony's AI interface responded in her sweet, silky voice.

'Of course, Sir.'

Now the adrenaline has started to die down, he started to think about what just happened. He just fought his best friend. He even came close to killing him. And for a second, Tony had thought Steve was going to kill him. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe -

But Bucky killed my parents, Tony said to himself. My parents are dead because of Steve's best friend.

Tony tried to stand up, and after three attempts he managed to pull himself up onto two legs. He stood on the spot, swaying slightly, his vision blurry and his head pounding.

'Friday, read vitals.'

'Sir, it seems you have a concussion and three cracked ribs.'

'Really? You need a robot for that,' came a voice from the corner of the room. Tony spun around, hands outstretched, ready to fire.

An young man stood there, leaning against a wall. He was tall and thin, with bright eyes and crazy, spiky brown hair. He spoke in a crisp, English accent. Together, this all gave him the vague aura of a crazy scientist. And if anyone could tell who was a crazy scientist, it would be Tony.

'Who the hell are you?' Tony asked, alarmed. It was freezing down here, but all this man was wearing was a thin, pinstriped brown coat and matching suit.

'My name is the Doctor. And it seems as if I have landed in the wrong universe.'

Tony stared at him. 'What?'

'Yeah, my old girl must've been sucked into some sort of wormhole. Completely tore up her circuits. It's gonna take her a while to fix it, I'd give her four, maybe five days, so I guess I'm stuck here. Where is here, by the way?'

The Doctor stared expectantly at Tony, who just stared back. 'I'm sorry, who are you? The Doctor? Doctor Who?'

'If I told you that, I'd have to...I dunno. The phrase is I'll kill you, but I don't really do that sort of thin - are you alright?' The Doctor had interrupted himself as Tony fell to the floor. His eyes were glazed, and his nose was continuing to bleed profusely. 'You know, you should really get someone to look at that concussion. Ribs, too.'

Tony glanced at him. 'Do you ever shut up?'

'No, not really.' Tony stared at him for a second, then smiled slightly.

'Yeah, me neither.'

'Ah, partners in crime, eh? Open your eyes, let's have a look at this.' The Doctor pulled out a small torch from one of his pockets and peeked into Tony's eyes. 'Yeah, that's a serious one. I have just the thing.' The Doctor proceeded to run off.

Tony watched him leave. This Doctor, he was odd. He comes out of nowhere, wearing nothing but a brown suit and talking constantly yet there was something about him that made Tony want to trust him. He was just so... earnest.

The Doctor returned, holding a glass of fluorescent red liquid. He kneeled down and offered it to Tony.

'Drink it, it'll get rid of the concussion.'

'I'm not drinking that. It looks radioactive.'

'Oh, just drink.' Tony sighed, then gulped it down. It tasted of raspberries. 'I can't do anything about the ribs right now, but once we get to a hospital I can whip something up, no problem. You never answered my question by the way.'

Tony gave the Doctor a death stare.

'How am I supposed to answer your question when you just don't stop talking.' The Doctor smiled humbly.

'Point taken.'

'Which question?'

'Where are we?'

Tony was confused. And then he became even more confused because he couldn't remember the last time he was confused.

'How do you not know where we are?'

'Oh, you know. I'm a traveller, I end up somewhere, no idea where most of the time.' The Doctor suddenly stood up, pointed his nose into the air and sniffed. 'So this is Earth, at least this universe's version of it. Smells like the Arctic maybe?' He licked the tip of his finger and thrust it into the air. Then he turned abruptly to Tony. 'Are we in Siberia?' By this point Tony had crawled to the wall and leant against it, breathing slowly.

'Yeah, it's a Soviet bunker. Friday, how far out is Happy?'

'Approximately 3 hours, Sir.'

'Great,' Tony said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Tell him to hurry up, will ya?' He looked back up at the Doctor, who was staring at him, shaking his head. 'What?'

'You guys have Happy? No, no, no, listen to me. Do not take it, pills, patches, whatever, it's dangerous. I once encountered a drug like it, called Bliss. It wiped out almost an entire planet. The only people left were the guys stuck in the universe's longest traffic jam. You should've smelt the place, it was like a Gargantuan Petrolian had been living there.' The Doctor suddenly went very serious. 'Trust me, do not use those pills. They are extremely dangerous. Trust me.'

Silence.

'What are you talking about? Happy's my head of security, he's a person. He's coming to get me, what the hell were you talking about? Gargantuan Petrolian? The hell is that?' The Doctor looked both sheepish and relieved.

'Promise me, you don't want to know. But, yeah, yeah, good. This Happy, he must be a blast.'

*

Luke gazed over the depths of space from the cruiser. Just nine days ago, the second Death Star had been destroyed, and the Empire along with it. The Rebellion was now in the process of wiping out the remaining Empire fleets. Most immediately surrendered. It was almost child's play.

But something felt off. It felt as though they hadn't won yet. Or if they had, there was something else coming. Something much bigger.

The large metal doors whisked open behind him. Luke started, and turned around to see the bumbling blue droid of R2-D2 rolling in, beeping and whistling incessantly. Luke crouched down in front of him.

'What is it, R2?' R2 whistled back at him. Even though he was just a droid, he sounded...scared. Luke could normally understand R2, but right now he was being completely nonsensical. R2 then raced off back through the doors and gave a brisk whistle, implying that Luke should follow.

They walked through a long white corridor, and out into another viewing bay. Here C-3PO, his sister Leia, his best friends Han and Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian and Admiral Ackbar were all staring out into space. Luke strode over, and looked out.

His jaw dropped.

Out in the depths of space, a man was floating. He had a blue suit emblazoned with a red S, which covered all his body. His eyes were glowing slightly red, and his fists were clenched.

And he was staring right at them.

Next Time: The Assignment


	2. Chapter Two: The Assignment

DISCLAIMER: The events of this series take place in these times:

\- For the Marvel characters, it takes place between Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War

\- For the DC characters, it takes place between Shazam! and Joker/Birds of Prey

\- For the Wizarding World characters, it takes place between Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and Harry Potter and the Cursed Child

\- For the Middle-Earth characters it takes place after The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King

\- For the Star Wars characters it takes place between Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi and Star Wars: The Force Awakens

\- For the Star Trek characters it takes place after Star Trek: Beyond

\- For the Doctor Who characters it takes place between Planet of the Dead and The Waters of Mars

\- For the James Bond characters it takes place between Quantum of Solace and Skyfall

Chapter Two: The Assignment

James Bond, otherwise known as OO7, was sitting outside his superior's office, waiting for her current clients to leave. Bond had just finished his last mission, and so felt quite exhausted. His crisp blue eyes were bloodshot and his lips were cracked. He had been fighting a group in the Sahara Desert, and it had left him feeling completely malnourished.

The door to M's office opened, and Bond automatically fingered the Walther PPK attached to his belt, safely stored in its beautiful black leather holster. Two men left the room. One was a thin, reasonably attractive woman, probably in her mid-40s, with high cheekbones and prominent lips. The other was a tall black man. He wore a dark overcoat which flew over the floor like there was some sort of breeze. He had a small, black beard and a completely bald head, but his most striking feature was a black eyepatch fastened around his left eye. If a child had been present, they would have assumed this man was some sort of fancy pirate.

The man looked over at Bond with one, dark brown, beady eye. Bond felt like he was being analyzed. Then, from M's office:

'007, please come in.' Bond walked into the room. It was a long room, furnished with dark oak walls and tall windows looking out onto the London streets. Bookshelves surrounded them, and every time Bond came into this room he picked out a few new names. Sitting behind a large mahogany desk was a small, old woman. She had a heavily lined face, beady eyes and a shock of short, grey hair. This was M.

'Ma'am.' Bond said, sitting down opposite her.

'I heard you took out Parbalis. Good. How is the Sahara in the winter?'

'Still damn hot, Ma'am.'

There was a short pause. Bond opened his mouth to speak when M interrupted.

'You may be wondering why I asked you here, 007. After all, you have earned yourself a few days rest, at least. However, I cannot allow that. A particularly pressing issue has come up which regards international security, and you're my best man.' Bond was curious, and looked closely at M, trying to judge the level of threat, analysing her face and eyes for some shred of panic or fear, but nothing. M was nothing if not professional.

'What's the mission, Ma'am?'

M took out a map from her drawer and lay it out flat on the table. It was a world map, and had 6 marks on it: Sydney, New York, San Francisco, Tokyo, Hong Kong and -

'You'll see that London is marked on this map. What this means is that there has been an abundance of electrical energy here.'

'Ma'am?' M stood up and started pacing.

'In the past few weeks, huge amouts of electrical energy have been recorded cropping up around the globe. Most have come and gone within a few days, sometimes even hours. However, in these six cities there is a constant output of energy, and we have tracked down the location of its source within London. We need you to find it and report back what it is.'

'Sounds easy enough.' Bond stood up and straightened his tie. 'I'll report back as soon as I can.'

'Good man,' M replied. 'And be careful'.

'I always am, Ma'am.

\- - - -

Bond turned into a small back street. He was driving his Aston Martin DB8 (specially made for him by the Quartermaster) and he was about to arrive at the energy source. He slowed down, stopped the car, and got out, walking down an adjacent alley, the location of this energy source. Bond took out his Walther, readying himself for an ambush. He walked fowards slowly, analyzing his surroundings as he went.

Suddenly, Bond heard a low rustling. He raised the gun and checked behind him, but nothing.

'If someone is there, I would recommend you come out now.' No response. Bond pressed forward. And then, he saw it.

Directly in front of him the air was shattering. A white light had appeared, and all around it, the air shattered, looking like a broken mirror, but it was pulsating, as if it were alive and had a heartbeat.

'The hell?'

Bond walked towards it, slower and slower. He picked up a discarded can from the floor and threw it into the light. It vanished, as if the air just swallowed it.

Now Bond was close enough to touch it. He reached out and put his hand against it except...it went right through.

'Well here goes nothing,' Bond muttered to himself, and he stepped through the air.

\- - - -

All around him, the world shifted, everything changing around him. The alley faded away, and was replaced with bright white walls. The darkness of the road changed into fluorescent LEDs and the smell of piss and alcohol changed into something much cleaner.

He stepped all the way through, and his vision became blurry and distorted. He could make out the faint outline of a man rushing towards him, and another three further back, pointing weapons at him.

Then his vision reversed, inverted, and swapped and then went completely black.

*

The man in the eyepatch and the tall, attractive woman watched Bond as he passed through the gateway. After Bond had vanished, they got back into their black SUV. The woman spoke first.

'So what do you think that is, Nick?' the woman asked, sounding put off.

'I don't know, but I'm guessing the helicarrier came through a much bigger version of that.' Nick Fury rubbed his eye.

'What do you mean?' Maria Hill asked.

'I'm very good friends with the current M and I know the exact layout of their building. And that isn't the same building or the same M. And if we combine that with everything else we've seen...'

'Yeah?'

Fury looked at Hill with a grave look on his face.

'We're in the wrong universe.'

Next Time: The Federation

_A/N: So I do realise that the first two have been quite slow-paced. I have a lot of characters to introduce and a lot of storylines to establish, so this pace will probably stay for the next 2 or 3 stories, though I can promise a lot of action in the next one. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, do leave a review if you feel like it, and I will see you tomorrow with Chapter 3._


End file.
